Erikubi
by LazyBee
Summary: Kissing in the rain is romantic. Catching a cold from it, not so much... Or is it? MikuxMikuo one-shot, very loosely based on the song by Machigerita.


**Disclaimer:** Ownership of Vocaloid. I don't have it :(

**Author's Note**: So, this fic just kind of randomly happened. It's not like I'm procrastinating on my ongoing series or anything!  
>Loosely based on Erikubi (Nape of Neck) by Machigerita. The nico code is sm12762635. While the story is rated T, the song itself would probably be M already :P<p>

A huge thank you to Sakagami Hina for proofreading ^^ And for helping me decide that yes, it's okay for this to see the light of day xD Even though it's like, the middle of the night here when I'm posting it~

* * *

><p>Kissing in the rain is romantic. Plump raindrops trickle down along the colourful fabric of the umbrella that shelters you and your loved one, following a steady rhythm. The cool breeze nips at your skin; yet you don't notice, since all your attention is focused on the magical sensation of your lips touching his. The warm, fuzzy feeling that grows in your chest clouds your conscious. Your fingers entwined with his, in a grasp that seems unbreakable, time stops and you're the only ones in the entire universe.<p>

But making out in the middle of a mighty summer rainstorm, rolling around on an open field of grass for the good part of an hour is just plain stupid. No matter how awesome it feels at that moment to let your emotions break free from their shackles, just like nature's forces. Because the next day, both of you wake up feeling like hell; more or less literally.

Well, now I know.

It feels like someone bashed an axe into my head, wiggled it around a bit in the wound, and then left it there. My body is ablaze, the heat scorching me from within, even though my blanket is nowhere in sight by now. I try swallowing, only to regret it immediately. The dryness of my throat rivals that of a desert, but I have a feeling that dehydration isn't the only reason for its unbearable aching. I turn my head to the side, accompanied by a dull pain in the lumps at the spot where my neck connects to it on both sides. Probably should've paid attention in biology class. I'm fairly certain it's not a good sign, though.

I take a look at my partner in crime, sleeping beside me on his back. His face is flushed, the scarlet strongly contrasting with his teal locks. His naked chest rises and falls with his heavy breathing. Taking a wild guess here: he's just as sick as I am. Absolutely lovely.

"Mii..." he hoarsely whispers my nickname, keeping his eyes closed. "I feel awful. Everything hurts so freaking bad."

"So much for idiots not catching colds," I tell him. It probably isn't very convincing, for my voice comes out as a disgusting croak.

"Haha, very funny. And ain't that the kettle calling the pot black," he retorts. A smirk appears on his face for the fraction of a second. At least our sense of humour is still intact.

"Is this divine punishment for loving you, sis?" he asks, scooting closer to me on the bed and turning his body over to face me. I'm surprised more by the fact that he can still talk and move, rather than the question itself.

"No, it's divine punishment for being stupid enough to stay out in the rain," I answer, occasionally pausing between words. "And it's all your fault."

"Like you were so eager to get home," he skilfully tries to avoid the blame. He takes a lock of my teal hair into his hand and lightly kisses it. I roll my eyes at his explanation. Ohhh, he so totally needs to learn his lesson. The idea for the perfect retribution pops into my head.

"Raaawwwr, vampire attack!" I exclaim in a half-shout, my raspy voice suiting the statement quite well, as I abruptly lunge at his neck. More precisely, that sensitive spot at the base of his jaw; I imagine it hurts as much for him as it does for me. I graze his skin with my teeth, ignoring the throbbing aches of my own body caused by the sudden movement. He yelps in pain, wincing away from me.

"Dammit, Mii, what the heck was that for?" he scolds me with a piercing glare. "And vampires don't say rawr. Dinosaurs do."

The impact of his highly intellectual observation is lost as a violent cough shakes his body. This time, I scoot closer to him and gently stroke his cheek, a worried expression appearing on my features.

"I'm going to die," he states with utmost conviction, blankly staring up at the ceiling of our room.

"The brother I know wouldn't kick the bucket from a mere cold," I reassure him, forcing a smile onto my face. A smile is the best medicine for everything, right?

I lean in and bring my lips to his in a short but tender kiss. One becomes two, two becomes three, until I lose track. I can feel his arm curling around my waist, pulling me closer. Through the thin material of my nightgown, I can feel the feverish heat of his skin. The affectionate display succeeds in making my body even hotter than it was before.

The chain of kisses only ends with the interruption of another cough from him. He slides away from me, flopping onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillow, placing his arms beneath it.

I move over to close the distance between us. For no particular reason, I slowly blow out my hot breath onto the nape of his neck. The unexpected flow of air sent shivers down his spine. Ooohh, this is fun. I don't know why exactly, but it just is.

"Rura turatata, rura turatata, rira turaru, rura turaru," I chant the nonsensical words as I dance my middle and index fingers along his shoulder in a slow march, up to the very spot I just blew on. I mark it with a soft kiss, earning a soft moan from him. A burning sensation lingers on my lips from touching his scalding hot skin. I really ought to go get some medicine for him... But really, the medicine cabinet in the bathroom is just so far away right now. And this is so much more entertaining.

"The fever's making you crazy," he says, raising his face from the pillow. "A sweet kind of crazy."

Hmmmm, I'll consider that as a compliment. And okay, maybe we both need that medicine. But it's still too far away. It's so much easier to just be here with him... I leave a few more kisses on his nape, and then slowly begin to trail down along his spine. I hear small, peaceful sighs escape his mouth as his muscles twitch beneath my touch. When I reach the top of his pants, I slowly kiss my way back up again, returning to his nape once more and gracing it with more kisses.

After a sudden movement from my brother, I find myself on top him, my head lying on his chest, his arms wrapping around me and holding me close. With one hand, he leisurely begins caressing my thigh in a circular motion, his touch as burning hot as ever. With the other, he begins wrapping my hair around his finger, carefully twirling it at the same time. He nuzzles his face into my head, inhaling my scent. Though I'm pretty sure it must be really disgusting at this point. Well, he was always a weirdo.

"How can you be so damn seductive, when we're both so damn sick?" he poses the question at a murmur. Ahhh, the way he said it...his voice makes my skin tingle... speak for yourself, brother dear. Who's the kettle calling the pot black now?

In response, I blow my breath out onto his chest. Eheheheh, it made him shiver again. This'll never get old, I swear. Yay for being easily entertained!

He untangles his hand from my hair and pulls me up higher on his body so we're face to face. He traces the edge of my lips with his finger, and then locks our mouths together. It's like a volcano erupted between us, the heat wave washing over me. It completely clouds my mind, my eyes slip closed and I just follow his lead. I can feel his fleeting and flaming touches explore the entirety of my figure underneath my clothes, leaving no spot untouched. At one point, the world turns upside down as my back falls into the bed and he becomes the one on top. My lungs burn from the lack of oxygen, yet I can't find it in me to break the connection between us.

The soft, squishy bed beneath me turns into the cold, wooden floor, a loud thud resounding in the room. I didn't even realize I was slipping off until it was a moment too late. The pain of my landing doesn't compare to my heavy breathing, my lungs rejoicing upon getting reacquainted with oxygen again. And it certainly doesn't compare to my brother's state. I crack my eyes open: towering above me, he's overwhelmed by violent coughs once more. When it ends, he climbs off of me and sits down on the ground, his legs outstretched. A painful scowl appears on his face as he presses a hand to his head.

"Damn table," he spits out, teeth clenched. So the noise from a moment ago wasn't just me falling down...

I crawl beside him and pry his hand away in order to look at the injury. Yikes, little droplets of crimson blood mingle with his teal locks. Time for me to finally act like a responsible older sister. Well, as responsible as you can get when you're in an incestuous relationship to the point of sheer idiocy.

"Wait right here, I'll go and grab the first aid box. And some medicine," I tell him, kissing him on the cheek before getting up from the ground.

Whoaaaa, such a sudden movement was _not_ a good idea. My head feels all woozy and I can't see properly for a couple of seconds. Nevertheless, I start walking in the most normal-looking way possible, so as to not worry him.

After a few minutes of searching around in the bathroom, I finally find what I was looking for and head back to our bedroom. I even remembered to bring a cup of water with me, for the pills.

"Nurse Miku is here to take care of you~" I announce in a sing-song voice as I take a seat beside him on the floor. Of course, it's not so much a sweet and adorable tone as it is the tone of something that just climbed out of the grave. At the very least, it earned a weak chuckle from him.

I start by giving him the medicine first, and then continue with tending to the wound. It sort of ends up looking more serious than it actually is, but oh well, who cares. When I'm finished, he pulls me into his lap, his hand resting on my waist, and lightly kisses my nose. I wrap my arms around his neck and slowly caress his nape, eliciting a slight tremor from him. Yup, never getting tired of this.

"It's such a health hazard to be with you. But I don't regret a single millisecond of it."


End file.
